


Oasis

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Come on, Friendship, Gen, I want angst yall, Introspective Angst, Minecraft as Life, Other, Weynut SMP, dont mind me just writing for a super unrated group of fun people, how do you even tag when there is no tag there yet, no beta we die like ace with a knife, obvs, so i will jump to the first logical step which is demon boy comes from it, they just chilling tbh, they keep dropping hints about the nether!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: How does one do summaries? I dont- what? UMSuper unrated twitch streamer is nice to a (possible) demon boy in minecraft and I was immeidately caught up in maladaptive daydreams of what that means cuz im lonely af
Relationships: Reaxeons & Vinndictive
Collections: Anonymous





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm anon cuz this is my first fic AND its for someone thats not mainstream so HA nope i dont want nobody finding me see ya
> 
> If you see this and it's about you, no y ou dont :)

Vinn hadn’t been sure what Rex would say, when he had asked. Well- that was a lie, he had been pretty sure that they would refuse. That they would tell him that he was not welcome, that he would have to find his own home, his own way. 

So it had been with no small amount of surprise, when they had smiled at him brightly and told him he was welcome to stay as long as he needed, as long as he wanted, even. So he had been staying at Rex’s little oasis of sorts, in the middle of what they were determined to call the “Dustbowl”. 

He had only been there a day or two, but he felt bad, for sleeping in their bed each night, as they dozed off on the steps of their weirdly shaped crescent home. 

He was determined to make a little temporary structure, something small and out of their way, so that he wouldn’t keep inconveniencing them, but each time he tried to bring it up, they just waved their gloved hands at him and shushed him. 

Saying it was no bother, no really, before turning back to their potions and getting lost in the ‘science’ of it all. 

They were an odd sort. Kind, when they wanted to be. Blunt and to the point at others, focused on such small things. 

He had made an off-handed comment about piglins and their undead disease, and now they had green skinned zombies as they called them, caged in and set aside as they worked on the potions made with the ingredients he had retrieved for them. They had been working tirelessly at something, their dark purple hair hanging in their eyes at times as they toiled away. He couldn't help but think it was endearing, the dedication that they seemed to be devoting to something he had mentioned all of once. The frenzied excitement they would show when something went right, as they noted it down in a book they kept with them. 

But for now, the air was calm, and he watched from his vantage point, his perch as they had taken to calling it, his back to the yellow stained glass panes behind him, the warmth of the sun holding him, kissing at his hair and back. 

He often felt warm, in a way the Nether never really could, here, watching Rex bustle about. 

It was nice. 

He hid his smile by turning away, when they glanced up at him, and refused to look back until he could tell they were no longer facing him. 

He would work on getting a little shack built. Maybe out of supplies brought back from the Nether. A bit of home, in this place that felt so comfortably warm without being sweltering. A little oasis of his own, here.


End file.
